


Dover短打三则

by Bloody_pea_yao



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_pea_yao/pseuds/Bloody_pea_yao
Summary: 柯克兰是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。随便什么小事都能印证这一观点。





	Dover短打三则

**Author's Note:**

> *解闷，脑洞凑一起混个更.  
> *无差和英仏，有小车.  
> *部分片段有dirty talk、角色死亡和令人不适的描写，慎.

【时尚妖精dover】

“宝贝，你非要边抽烟边敷面膜不可吗？”波诺弗瓦从休息室的自动门那边飘然而至，快准狠地夺走了柯克兰指间的烟。

裹着贵妇浴袍舒适仰卧的柯克兰毫无防备，眼睛上两片黄瓜都惊掉了，张口就要骂。

“冷静，冷静我的宝贝。我知道被夺走了《M.H》*年度人物的北欧温泉游让你有多不爽，但你不能这么自暴自弃下去。”波诺弗瓦安抚毛躁的男友，“一点点赤霞珠，对你的胃有好处。”

亚瑟.柯克兰的脸色这才缓解下来，呷下一口金贵的酒液。“我有什么办法，我快疯了，顺便把我的心理医生也逼疯了。”

“至少你拿到了北美阳光牧场的民宿带薪假，和明年评选时最大的舆论支持。”

“我合理怀疑你在故意戳我的怒点，honey。”

“啊，息怒。我只是想提醒你，距离博物馆慈善晚宴还有不到两个月，不论怎样都打起精神来，好吗？别再糟蹋这张神赐的可爱脸蛋了，它可是亚瑟.柯克兰作为永恒时尚的最佳招牌。”

“噢……”柯克兰倒在软椅上呻吟了一声，“我的头疼死了，弗朗吉。”

“乖。”波诺弗瓦体贴地坐过来为他按揉太阳穴，“你以前敷面膜的时候都不让我讲笑话，生怕影响一丝一毫的美容效果。”

“多么愚蠢啊，我越发能看到这张脸正随着时间流逝而产生不可逆转的衰老疲惫，处女鲜血都养不回这些可怕的细纹。”

“你的皱纹都在流淌花蜜……”法国人低头，鼻尖和嘴唇擦过英国人的眼周皮肤。

“恶心死了，法国佬。我要让你跟我一同飞北美，我不能一个人面对发狂的北美野牛和它们的呆子研究员。”

“你去哪里我都在你身边。”他们接吻，幸福而大脑空空，正如十年前躲在秀场后台借着粉红羽毛灯的掩饰纵情亲热的两个实习生那样。  
【乐队英×骨肉皮仏】

柯克兰是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。随便什么小事都能印证这一观点。

就比如现在吧，音乐节散场后人走得七七八八了，不远的空地，你们刚靠在他的破吉普车门上做完一场。吱嘎声响了半个多小时终于停下，你软绵绵地倚靠在他身上。晚风和月光都好，你想撒个娇，想对事后帅气性感的男友倾吐爱语，于是你抱住他不愿撒手。

可是这个混蛋做了什么，他顺手拿过车上的一瓶水，对着你兜头浇下。

然后不等你反抗就掐住了你的下巴深深吻下去，你花样繁多的吻技完全被这个粗暴的小混蛋打乱了，派不上用场。一吻结束，你贴在车门上大口喘息，眼底发红隐有泪水，美丽的金色卷发也打湿成一绺一绺，狼狈得仿佛经历了一场蹂躏，事实也差不多如此。

亚瑟·柯克兰大笑出声，“凉快了吗，弗朗吉？”

噢……你恨得不得了，骂他是禽兽，摸着黑捡起衣服往身上套。他裸着上身站在一旁，不确定看没看你，你不在乎。更羞更辣的都被见过，早就没什么值得害臊的了。

穿裤子时你有麻烦了，你感觉到他的东西正汩汩流出，黏腻在腿间，啊，这更让你觉得自己像个妓女了，漂亮又便宜，只对亚瑟·柯克兰出血大放送。

妈的。“有纸巾吗，亚瑟？”

亚瑟拿了什么柔软的东西帮你擦拭，你一低头，发现那是他的T恤。别这样了柯克兰，求你。你在心里哀嚎，他就是用鞭子和糖的老把戏把你一步步套牢的。

你来自一个教养良好的家庭，一开始不适应他的粗话，你们的第一次，他一边用力挺进一边兴致昂扬地拍了下你的屁股，一句没什么实意的“婊子”就这样顺理成章地溜出来。然后他觉察到你的僵硬，对上你受伤的眼神。

“抱歉……”亚瑟有些烦躁，胡乱揉了揉你的头发权作安抚，就又大开大合地干起来，撞碎了你因屈辱和刺激而产生的泪滴。

偏你就爱这挣脱不了的力度。你的小疯子，小混球，你的亚蒂。你迷恋他的嗓音，迷恋他拨弄吉他时的手臂线条，他的手指细长匀称，有吉他茧，食指中指伸入你的口腔翻搅，拇指摩挲爱抚你的唇。

是你主动缠上来的。这天他在写词，在凌乱的出租屋席地而坐，你给他带来了酒和……反正后来变成你们在烟雾里席地而做了。

他松了你的发辫，用三色丝带捆住你的手腕。 你不挣脱，只是遗憾不能拥抱他了，你爱他躺在你的胸怀里像只迷惘的小兽。他又拽你的头发了，有点疼，却马上在下一秒温柔梳理，“长毛猫，我要给你写一首歌。”

你瞧出来了，他今天明显嗨过劲儿了，因为这次比往常还多一份小蛋糕来着，他应该品出来了吧？极乐会化作旋律和词从亚瑟·柯克兰的笔尖下流出，再化作掌声，哨声，汗水，千人跟唱和嘶哑的示爱。而要供养这份极乐，吃的是你的积蓄。

他就不会稀里糊涂伤到你吗，对此你并非全无畏惧，你听说他上一个骨肉皮因为受不了他在她腰窝里捻烟而愤然离去。“那个碧池胡说八道。”亚瑟在你询问时否认了，然而每次性爱结束你的身上都会留下青红的瘀痕，大腿，腰腹，甚至颈项。

“你要这个项圈还是这条丝巾？”亚瑟问你。你们马上要出发去一个party，“别让其他人问你为什么试图上吊。”

“你他妈就不能控制一下？”你心情很不好，正值夏日，围巾和高领毛衣都不能出场，要么是变态一般的项圈，要么是娘气的丝巾。“我迟早死在你手里。”

他连歉疚都是粗鲁的，一听你这话不由分说给你扣上了项圈，你怒视他，他只挠挠你的脖颈，说：“别瞪了，大不了老子今晚戴一个跟你一样的。”

好的，他也戴上了，你们看着彼此就笑出声来，笑着笑着就滚作一团。

“My little bitch.”亚瑟咬你的耳朵。

“Just yours.”你回应道。  
【黑道情仇英仏】

弗朗西斯实在想不明白这是为什么，也无力去思考了。鲜血充溢在口唇间，利刃从柔软肚腹刺入，和此刻凶手的绿色眸子一样冰冷。

房间内飘着红酒炖羊肉的香味，两小时前弗朗西斯亲手切洗羊肉调好料汁，哼着小调把它们放入锅中。香气浓郁的汤汁咕嘟咕嘟翻涌，伤口也在咕嘟咕嘟冒着血泡泡，弗朗西斯的姣好面容被疼痛和惊恐扭曲，直接作为特写镜头插入意大利铅黄电影也不违和。

“Ar……”只发出了一个音节便被血呛住喉咙，弗朗西斯抓住亚瑟袖口的指节收紧到发白，无声质问爱人的暴行。

“对不起，弗朗西斯……”亚瑟结冰的眼眸终是碎裂，一滴泪砸进白衬衫上的血污中晕开不见。

弗朗西斯则又惊又痛，眼泪已如泉涌，他想不通，明明一个月前，在瓦尔加斯家族和卡里埃多家族联姻的那场盛大婚礼上，他和亚瑟还是一对如胶似漆的爱侣。新郎新娘在宾客的喧嚷中接受祝福，而琼斯家族派来贺喜的两位成员，柯克兰和波诺弗瓦在与主人寒暄并献上礼物过后迅速闪人了。他们不敢提前离开，只是找个地方好去躲懒，毕竟这不是琼斯家的主场，用不着劳心劳神地盯那么紧。

亚瑟和弗朗西斯是琼斯家族抱养的孤儿，父母的丧命多多少少跟主家的“辉煌历史”扯上点关系，于是老琼斯收留他们，培养他们，使他们免于饿死或仇杀，同时为养父效力。五岁摸枪，九岁就沾了血，这对青梅竹马当了二十年杀手，配合默契效率极高。

近来分派他们去两地的任务越来越多，弗朗西斯摸不清家主的意图，向亚瑟抱怨，亚瑟却好像无所谓的样子，直至婚礼举行，他们已经数月未见。弗朗西斯和亚瑟并立于新娘新郎以及他们的长辈面前，传达了琼斯家族的敬意和祝福。身着礼服的弗朗西斯微笑得体，姿态优雅，堪称黑手党世界最潇洒风流的男人，亚瑟却知道他脑子里正在想些什么下流东西。

目送主人去招呼其他客人，弗朗西斯不动声色拉着亚瑟开溜。亚瑟也压抑不住火热的欲望，手指不安分地在情人手中扭动。他们一路穿过聊天的贵妇人，撞过端菜的侍者，跑过长廊和窄楼梯找到一个不引人注目的空房间。

弗朗西斯被亚瑟按在墙上侵犯，口中发出甜腻缠人的呻吟，“亚蒂，亚蒂，用力……”他急切渴求着爱人的肉体。

一小束穿珍珠的满天星胸花滚落到亚瑟脚边，他瞥了一眼，狠狠向上顶了一下，“为什么那个意大利小妞要给你胸花，嗯？”

“嗯啊……友谊，友谊的象征。”

“她还对你念念不忘。”

“绝对没有，亚蒂，你怎么能污蔑新娘的清白。”弗朗西斯捧住亚瑟的脸，“不要质疑，我是你的，只是你的，完完全全属于亚瑟•柯克兰。”

“最好如此，甜心。”亚瑟拧了一把弗朗西斯大腿内侧的嫩肉，引起弗朗西斯一声轻喘，“痛……”

“你如果敢碰其他女人，我一定让你受比这强烈千倍百倍的疼痛。”

“承认吧，你在嫉妒，你在恐慌，你不想失去我……啊！轻点，坏家伙……哈哈……”

每位客人都分到了婚礼蛋糕，不会有人知道在隐蔽的小房间里，冷酷的杀手把奶油点在他的好搭档脸上身上还一毫不剩地吞下肚了。

多么动人的爱情。然而，教堂钟声祝福出身高贵、纯洁美好的新人，永远不会降福给沾满肮脏鲜血的亡命鸳鸯。不管他们多相爱，都不会。

二十年前他们在琼斯家的花园里用树枝打闹。

十年前他们在训练场比拼枪法和格斗。

五年前他们在异国小巷里把背后交给对方。

一个月前他们在别人的婚礼上偷闲缠绵。

二十天前弗朗西斯接到命令去俄罗斯暗杀仇家。

今天早晨弗朗西斯全身多处缠着渗血的绷带下飞机，第一件事是给亚瑟打电话问安。

两小时前他做了亚瑟爱吃的红酒炖羊肉。

五分钟前他欢欣地为爱人开门。

十五秒钟前亚瑟给了他结结实实的一击，然后匕首捅进了他的身体。

亚瑟，你在哭什么？

“……对不起，弗朗西斯，但我不得不……妈的。”亚瑟的声音听起来颤抖而遥远，比那天婚礼上的钟声还缥缈，“这是我最后一次弄疼你，宝贝，我爱你。”

弗朗西斯枕卧于凶手的臂弯，嘴唇缓缓翕动形成一个“为什么”的口型。

“我们这种人注定没有好下场的，为琼斯家卖命一辈子，死都没人收尸。”亚瑟的泪滴在弗朗西斯的额上脸上，与他的泪汇成一股。

“但有一点我骗了你，其实我和你还是不一样的，我是小琼斯的表兄。”

“老头子说，我也有机会和琼斯少爷竞争。”

“只有除掉牵绊才配当主人。”

“你为什么要活着回来？布拉金斯基怎么就好心放过你，以至于我要手刃最爱的人。”说着，亚瑟手上又加了一分力，让匕首深到不能再深。

卡巴1217几乎刺透弗朗西斯的身体，血液流失飞快，他渐渐只感到冷而不感到痛。“为我祝福吧弗朗西斯，祝我打败我的表弟，咱们的少主人，接管琼斯家。作为回报我会在死后到地狱陪你，使你的灵魂不至孤苦无依。”

“我爱你，我爱你……”亚瑟虔诚亲吻怀中的爱人，随后猛地抽出匕首摔在瓷砖上。

残忍的黑寡妇跪在血泊中嚎啕大哭。

再没人能阻挡他的锋芒了。所以，当十年后人们读到报纸上琼斯家族二把手亚瑟·柯克兰在比弗利山庄豪宅内死于枪击的消息时，还是略略惊讶的，不过大家的注意力很快就偏移到其他琐碎八卦上去了，黑帮内斗的戏码因常有而无聊，妇女们更多地讨论他的私生活。比如，他的未婚妻是一名法国模特，遇袭时正在家中为丈夫烹饪羊肉汤。

**Author's Note:**

> *杂志是《Miracle Hetalia》哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
> *乐队那个本来想写两个胡作非为的家伙被po带走的，怕被打死就算了  
> 阅读理解：  
> 1.谁抢走了阿瑟的年度人物奖项？A.法法本人 B.意大利姐妹花  
> 2.乐队片段他们一共干了几次？  
> 3.黑道篇的隐藏cp是？A.春待组 B.亲子分


End file.
